Hetalia Dogs
by Total-Geek
Summary: My OC Jenny has a lot of dogs the only thing is, is that these dogs aren't like normal dogs. Hetalia GuysxOC
1. Oh No!

**Hetalia Dogs**

_**Jenny's P.O.V.**_  
I opened the door to my house carrying 2 large bags of dog food. People thought I was a little weird because I had 1 Caucasian Sheepdog, 1 Golden Retriever, 1 Border Collie, 1 Chesapeake Bay Retriever, 1 Italian Greyhound, 2 German Shepard, 1 Shiba Inu, 1 Chinese Crested, and 1 Picardy Spaniel. Sure it was a lot of dogs but I love all of them. I set down the dog food bags as my Italian Greyhound, Feli, came running in. "Hey boy!" he jumped up into my arms licking my face. My regular German Shepard, Ludwig, came in and barked at Feli.

"Aw did I forget about my big strong boy," I let Feli jump out of my arms as I bent down to pet Ludwig. I scratched under his collar making him lay down and kick his leg. Soon the rest of my dogs came running in. I picked up my Chinese Crested, Yao, so he wouldn't get stepped on. He was the smallest next to Feli. "Okay guys dinner time!" I yelled making all of them run to the kitchen. I picked up one of the bags and walked to the kitchen. As normal my Chesapeake Bay, Alfred, my Boarder Collie, Arthur, and my Picardy Spaniel, Francis, were barking at each other.

"Boys settle down or no food!" the all quieted down as I filled their food bowls. "Jeez you guys need to get along," I set down the bag as I went to the fridge. I felt my Caucasian Sheepdog, Ivan, nudge my leg. He looked up at me as I noticed his scarf and collar had come undone. "Okay boy sit," I said and lifted his head so I could adjust his scarf. He had an abetted collar when he was a puppy so it left a nasty scar. "There you go boy," he barked happily as he licked my cheek. He walked away as I got tackled by Alfred. "Ah down Alfred that tickles," I laughed as he licked all over my face. Soon Alfred got pulled off by his scruff by Arthur.

My Shiba Inu, Kiku, walked over and pulled on my sleeve. "What is it," he whimpered and lowered his head. "Oh I got it," I got up and ran to the back door opening it to revel a large field with a small barn. All the dogs ran out excitedly except Feli who waited to walk out with me. Then I realized Matthew or Mattie, my Golden Retriever, was getting chased by Gilbert, my albino German Shepard. "Gil knock it off or no pamper time tonight," he stopped and walked over to me with his head hung. I pet his head softly as his tail wags. "Your such a trouble maker," I grabbed the cross on his collar gently.

I heard my horse whiny as I ran towards the barn. "Boys you ready to go hog hunting," all the dogs barked loudly and jumped around. It was my job in the town to hunt hogs because they were ruining farm land. I put chest protectors on Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, and Alfred so they can hold the hog down until I get there. Kiku, Francis, Mattie, and Feli were my tracker dogs so they would track the hog and bark when they found it. I saddled up my horse before I climbed up with Yao sitting in front of me. He was just a little too small to track or hold the hogs down. "Go boys!" they ran off into the forest as my horse, Kika, trotted after them. After hours of searching we came back with nothing. Everyone was exhausted and so was I. I plopped down on the couch as Feli, Yao, and Mattie laid with me while the other either laid on the floor or other couch.

"Sorry we couldn't find anything today boys," Feli licked my cheek before he relaxed on my chest again. I looked over and saw Francis humping his stuffed puppy toy. "I guess he never runs out of energy," I chuckled to myself before I realized almost all my dogs would be going into heat. "Shit," I sat up and looked at the clock. I had 5 minutes before midnight which is when my dogs changed into humans while they're in heat. I ran upstairs to my bedroom before I locked the door. Soon I heard foot steps coming up the stairs as my heart raced.

"Jenny ve know your in zhere," I could tell Gilbert was standing outside my door. "Frau its better if you come out to play with us zhen to hide and get punished later," I slowly crawled to my closet but just as I reached it the door was kicked open. "Jenny come here now and we'll take turns unlike last time," I stood up and tried to run into the closet but before I could I was pulled back against a strong chest. "Frau do you have to be difficult?" I shivered as he spoke close to my ear.

"Mon amour*, you should of learned from last time," Francis came up next to me as Gilbert turned my head toward Francis. "We told you if you tried to hide again we were going to," he leaned in close to my ear. "Baiser vous insensé*," I shivered slightly as he used his native tongue. "We gave you a chance to come out but you decided to be difficult," he bit harshly into my neck making me gasp then moan. They both looked at the door as loud thuds coming towards the door. I looked over to see a tall man with sandy blond hair and violet eyes.

* * *

Oh cliffy. Sorry to leave you hangin' but its for the best and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and I hope you like it so far.  
R&R my lovelies  
~Total-Nerd

*****************************************************Translations*********************************************************  
Mon Amour- My love  
Baiser vous insensé- Fuck you senseless


	2. Ivan

_**Ivan's P.O.V.**_

"Let me have first turn if you don't want your skull smashed in by my pipe," I gave a sweet smile despite the dark aura flowing off me. They pushed her towards me making her fall into my arms before I put her over my shoulder. "Tell others they can wait," I said as I carried Jenny to the guest room. We call it when we're in heat the 'fuck master into the bed' room. I kicked open the door and kicked it shut behind us. I laid her down before crawling on top of her. "Не борьба с назад*," she nodded quickly. I quickly took off our clothes as I grabbed her hips. "Вы готовы*?" I spoke softly against her skin as I sucked on her neck.

"Yes," she moaned out softly. I thrust into her in one quick movement. "Ivan," she moaned as I thrust into her at a steady pace. I quickly thrusted faster and harder. "Ivan!" she arched her back high as I pounded into her g-spot. I growled as I pounded into her relentlessly. "IVAN!" she raked her nails up my back and her walls tightened as she came. I grunted before I slammed deep inside her before coming myself. I panted as I rested my forehead on her shoulder. "Good boy," I heard her say as she pet my head making me nuzzle her neck.

"I wish to stay longer but the others need you too," I spoke softly. I kissed her forehead softly and slowly pulled out. "I will see you soon мой дорогой*," I pecked her lips before she smiled softly. I got up and got dressed, handing Jenny her robe as I left. I shut the door before seeing ...

* * *

Translations

Не борьба с назад- No fighting back

Вы готовы- Are you ready?

мой дорогой- My darling

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Review who you want to be next and only the characters mentioned in the first chapter! Thank you my lovelies!


End file.
